Daddy's Kids
by Sam and Dean Winchester's girl
Summary: John Winchester has three kids in this story, Sam, Dean, and Lexie.  Warning: This story will contain the spanking of minor fictional children, if that's not your thing please ignore because flamers will be reported.


**AN: In this story I gave John a daughter, as well as Dean and Sam. Because I've always wondered how they'd react to having a girl in the family. **

**Alexis Elizabeth Winchester is six in this story, and a year older than Sam. She's also three years younger than Dean. John carried her out of the house as she was sleeping in her crib the night of the fire and Dean couldn't carry both her and Sammy.**

**I've always thought a little girl would soften John a little more, and I don't write John as the hard man they portray him on the show. He has a soft spot for his kids, as he does on the show. He also didn't leave Dean alone with the kids as often as on the show in my little world. Only for short hunts and a few hours a day for work, with a neighbor keeping an eye on them. I know some won't agree but I think he was really made to look bad in a lot of episodes. Anyway, for those who read past this little intro I hope you enjoy. And for those who don't, I'm sorry if I offended or turned you away but this is what I think and how I feel.**

**Kat.**

**Lexie Winchester was bored, and Lexie and boredom were never a good mix. Dean was busy watching tv and Sammy was playing with his army men. John was at work, as he'd managed to get a part time job as a mechanic under the table to get some extra cash. She walked over to Dean and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. She had her brother wrapped around her finger and she knew it. "Dean, I'm bored, play with me..." She half whined. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lexie I'm watching this." He told her trying to ignore the pout in her green eyes. Lexie stuck out her lower lip, something that always worked whether it was Dean or her daddy.**

"**Pleeease Dean?" She asked with a small whimper. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright alright, what do you want to play?" He asked dreading the answer. "We could play hide and seek." She said with a smile. Dean rolled his eyes again, how he always got roped into it he never knew. "Fine, go hide and I'll start counting." He said with a smile. Lexie grinned and grabbed Sammy's arm. "Come on Sammy!" She grinned and took off running out the back door.**

"**Stay out of the woods!" Dean yelled after them and started counting, knowing how his little sister was. Lexie rolled her own eyes and led Sammy to the side of the house, she didn't get why they couldn't play in the woods, her daddy had checked them for signs of Supernatural and hadn't found anything.**

**An hour later John got home and went in, a smile on his face at the sight before him. Dean, laying on the couch with Lexie and Sammy on each side of him fast asleep. "Hey dude, long day?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, we played hide and seek and it tired them out." Dean said triumphantly and winced slightly as Lexie moved and snuggled further, his arm already asleep and now his shoulder was getting that way as well.**

"**How long have they been out?" John asked with a smile, lifting his daughter up into his arms with ease he held her close. "About twenty minutes." Dean told him with a smile as Lexie immediately burrowed herself deeper into John, her arms going around his neck instinctively. John smiled as well. "Alright I'll put her down in her room and come get Sammy." John told him with a smile and carried her upstairs, laying her down and rubbing her back as she started to stir. "Shhh, go back to sleep baby." He said gently, his words having the desired effect as she went back to sleep.**

**John smiled and went downstairs, carefully extracting Sammy from his tight hold on his brother and cradling his baby, taking him upstairs as well and laying him down rubbing his back as he too started to stir. Once satisfied Sammy would stay asleep he went downstairs and sat on the couch, pulling his oldest into his lap for a cuddle.**

"**Any problems today?" He asked with a smile as Dean leaned into him. "Nah, unless you count Sammy not wanting to share the Lucky Charms." He smiled. John chuckled, Sammy had been going through a "mine" phase lately. "Did you get your homework done?" John asked glancing down at him. "Ummm, well, some of it..." Dean told him. John sighed. "Dean what'd I say about homework?" He asked sternly. Dean looked down and pouted, which to John was adorable but he'd never admit it. "That I'm sposed to have it done before you come home unless I need help." Dean told him with a pout. "That's right pal, did you need help?" John asked gently, knowing that as much as Dean tried, not all subjects came easily to him. Mostly because he was bored.**

**Dean sighed and shook his head, knowing he was in for a spanking. "No sir." He said quietly. John sighed and stood him up. "Jonathan Dean, homework comes first, you know that." He said sternly and because it wasn't the first time, or even the second, he started unfastening his son's jeans. "Dadddy..." Dean whined, his hands trying to push away John's. John swatted the back of his thigh sharply. "Enough." He said firmly, trying to ignore the pull of his heart as Dean let out a yelp and tears formed in his green eyes. With a small sigh he unfastened his little boy's jeans and pushed them down, pulling Dean gently over his lap and pulling down his underwear. Raising his hand and hating it, he brought it down firmly on the bare bottom over his lap. **

"**Owwww..." Dean wailed at the first swat, usually the stoic one he never could keep quiet at a spanking on his bare behind and John would never make him. He knew spankings hurt, and he'd never deny his children the right to cry. With a sigh he began spanking steadily, covering Dean's bottom once with firm swats he tipped him forward. Dean was crying hard into the couch cushion, his dad's spankings hurt! When he was tipped forward he threw his hand back. "Noooo, daddy..." He wailed pitifully. John sighed and gently moved his hand, holding it to the small of his back he landed ten swats to his oldest child's underside and five more to his behind before gently replacing his clothes and lifting him up, holding him. **

"**Shhh, it's over baby, it's okay." He soothed gently, the same hand that had just doled out punishment was now rubbing Dean's back in slow soothing circles. Dean had just sobbed at the final swats to his behind and when it was finally over and he was held he buried his face in the crook of John's neck and sobbed. He hated disappointing his dad, even though John could never be disappointed in him. **

**Slowly his tears turned to sniffles and he moved his head so it was laying on John's shoulder, a few tears still falling. John gently continued to rub his back, rocking slightly and humming a song Mary had once sang to their children. At the song Dean calmed, his dad's soothing voice lulling him into sleep. John smiled and continued to hold him. It felt good just holding his oldest, knowing that he could get a call at any moment he cherished the time he had with his kids, knowing quite possibly that each moment could be the last.**

**While he hated spanking his children he knew that it was sometimes necessary, especially when it came to schoolwork or safety. They moved so often he wanted to make sure they kept up with school. Granted Lexie was a straight A student so far, and Dean was smart when he applied himself. Even Sammy, who had learned to read at the tender age of three. He couldn't help but smile as Dean buried himself in deeper, holding on as if John would disappear if he let go even the slightest.**

**After a few more minutes he stood, carrying Dean upstairs and expertly laying him down on his stomach he covered him up with a gentle kiss to his head. Gathering up dirty laundry he went down to start a load of clothes, glad this house had come with a washer and dryer. Have you ever tried going to a Laundromat with three hyperactive children?**

**A few hours later all three kids were up and John was in the process of cooking dinner, as rough housing took place in the living room. He had to admit that even for a girl Lexie was tough, Dean saw to that.**

**A crash and cry of pain broke his thoughts and he rushed into the living room, finding Dean hovering a little panicked over his little sister. "Dean what happened?" He asked calmly, going over. Lexie had a scrape on her arm and was crying loudly. "I...I just rolled her off me and she hit the table, I didn't mean too." He said close to tears himself. John sighed and lifted her up. "It's okay dude, go get the first aid kit." He said with a wink, and carried her into the kitchen.**

**Dean rushed to get the well stocked first aid kit they kept and brought it into the kitchen as John gently cleaned the scrape. "Owww, daddy it huurts..." Lexie cried, not caring if Dean called her a baby. "I know it does peanut, let daddy fix it okay." John soothed gently, cleaning and bandaging the scrape. "There, all done." He smiled.**

**Lexie sniffled and looked at the Elmo covered band aid with a small watery smile. Dean went over and smiled. "Looks good shrimp." He smiled, feeling guilty. "Thanks Dean." She sniffled and hugged him. Dean smiled and hugged her back.**

**John shook his head with a small smile and helped her off the counter before turning back to dinner. "Dean be more careful okay pal, and try not to break anything." He teased, remembering not too long ago when they'd broken a lamp with their rough housing. Dean nodded with a blush and led his sister back into the living room.**

**That night John took duct tape to the coffee table, covering the corners of each end and praying it stuck, remembering when Dean got himself four stitches on the corner of one.**

**Once the kids were in bed he snuck outside and lit a cigarette. He'd sworn he was quitting but just couldn't, his nerves lately had been a little shot and as horrible as it was it calmed him. Finishing the cigarette he tossed it into the yard and headed back in, hearing small whimpers coming from upstairs.**

**Going into the boys' room he sat next to Dean who was thrashing in his sleep. John sighed, the nightmares returned every year at this time of year. With gentle ease he lifted Dean into his arms, holding him securely.**

**Dean woke with a start, tears pouring from his eyes as he was lifted. Realizing it was John he held on tightly, sobbing his little heart out. "Shhh, daddy's here baby." John soothed gently, holding him and rubbing his back.**

**Dean held on, crying as if his heart was broken. John held him, rubbing his back gently and rocking slightly. "Shhh, daddy's here, you're safe baby, I'm here." He soothed gently.**

**Eventually Dean's tears stopped and he laid on John, already asleep. John sighed hard, hating November with a passion. He held his little boy for a long time, finally letting go only long enough to lock up the house and turn out the lights as he went back up and carrying Dean into his own room, holding him close as he went to sleep.**

**TBC.**


End file.
